romeo and Juliet chapter 1
by CastielIsMyGod
Summary: Gord Venome and vance medici have a secret rendezvous but Johnny and derby are not happy. Will their love flurish? Based loosly on romeo and juliet. Odd chapters are gord POV while even chapters are vance M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**buly romeo and juliet chp 1**

by ~vegetas-play-toy

Romeo and Juliet. Chapter 1, Gord POV

Blood stained the grass outside the Harington house. Though both groups were peeling fallen comrades of the ground, we were obviously victorious. I waited until my friends were gone to help the last man on the ground

"Come on now, let's go." I lifted the boy onto my shoulder, groaning softly as blood and grime stained my new sweater vest. I set him down on the bench in the commons, purchasing two beam colas.

"Drink this," I told him firmly, holding the open can to his lips and I drank my own. He looked down sadly, sitting in silence for a long time.

"I'm sorry I came, I just had't see ya, you know-" I cut him off with a greedy kiss

"Don't worry; it was nice to see you. And what you did to derby WAS pretty funny."I gave him a weak smile, pulling his head onto my chest.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" we heard footsteps, and he flinched agents me.

"Shhh, it's just the Prefects, your fine." I purred softly, but he shouted something about curfew.

"getting back to new Coventry will take a while, I'm outta here." He said to me, standing up slowly.

"I'll come by next time, be well." We both stated our farewells and went our separate ways.

"Did you see what those filthy reprobates did to my face? I can't believe the balls of those boys!" derby, with biff at his right hand, was trying to get the group riled up.

"And he is the hero of the night. Good job Gord." He clapped slowly, with his sickening smile.

"Not in the mood, derby." I growled, stomping up to my bedroom, lying down with a flop. After about 10 minutes, I felt Chad's large hand on my back.

"You knew it would be difficult to date someone like him." I looked up at him defeated, before flopping back down onto the bed. He got up, and walked up to the door

"I am not going to tell you to stop, but I will not defy derby for you either ." he turns off my light, walks downstairs, and brags about how HE had put the redheaded bastard in his place


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Laying n silence, I stare up at the stars through the holes in the ceiling. Lola was walking from room to room, acting like a bedside nurse for our fallen comrades. It had been three days since the fight, but a lot of us hadn't recovered. When she came in, I was caught off guard and jumped about a foot.<br>"Geeze! Scare me why doncha?" she just gave me a soft smile. I sat back down on the bed, asking her o do the same.  
>"what if I told you I was in love with one of those preppies?" the woman stood up in a tizzy.<br>"Its pinky isn't it? What's she got that I don't!" she gives me a defensive look.  
>"Actually, it's Gord." Her expression seemed to melt off, and she didn't seem sure how to react. Suddenly the night filled with a rich, pompous accent.<br>'That's him!" my voice got higher, and I almost ran out to the balcony to greet him. But Lola grabbed my arm, hissing  
>"You don't know who's with him."<br>"You queer, I can't believe you like some dude." A loud voice, most likely biffs, broke the silence.  
>"So what! At least he's getting some. Who knows, maybe Vance'll make a good trophy wife someday." Both boys grunt as if they were hit<br>"Shut up both of you. You know what? I'm feeling lucky tonight. Why don't you two go home?" he gave a bemused giggle as he got close. He walked until he was under the rickety fir escape until he purred softly  
>"Where art my dearest angel, soft lips parted for a tender embrace? With hair so soft even Venus stares upon with envy! Oh my love! Gaze upon me with those eyes, so bright they shame the stars! My dearest Vance, with hands so sweet. If only I were a smudge of grease, maybe I could rest upon your cheek." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket, and kneeled down onto one knee. I sigh softly, trying to suppress giggles as I walk out to the fire escape, ready to play along<br>"Oh Gord, my love, why must you be a pompous jerk. Just because your father's a bastard don't mean you gotta be." He looked up at me sadly, but I flash him a teasing grin, which was quickly returned.  
>"What really makes a "prep" anyway? I mean you wear aquaberry, but it doesn't change your heart." He stood up, throwing his arms open<br>"Come to me Vance, and I will make you the happiest boy alive! I look down at him and grin.  
>"Naw, gonna have to say no this time. Guess you aren't as lucky as you thought." He thought for a minute before cussing under his breath.<br>"Look, next time okay? If you come up here today, they'll kill ya." I threw him a flower, and he kissed it softly.  
>"I'll come back me love!" he sang loudly as he ran to the bus stop.<p> 


End file.
